Remember me this way
by DanGrint
Summary: Hogwarts sufre una pérdida. Gryffindor llora por ella. Draco Malfoy un mortifago asesino. Ron Weasley no soporta el dolor, Hermione Granger está deshecha y Harry Potter, ¿qué pasa con él?.
1. ¿Y los hurones?

**Remember me this way**

▬ _**No importa – alzó los hombros, cerró los ojos, respiró profundo, los volvió abrir y continuó – Todo estará bien, lo prometo, después de esto todo estará bien, todo…**_

▬ _**Si, Harry, todo terminó, también te prometemos que estará bien, pase lo que pase – dijo Ron pálido, se veía mal, con la voz ronca, haciendo fuerza por no desvanecerse igual que su amiga.**_

▬ _**Pase lo que pase – comentó Hermione y le dio otro beso en la frente, con suavidad, con amor.**_

_**Ni Ron ni Hermione soltaron de la mano a Harry cuando por arte de magia apareció una camilla y pusieron sobre ella al herido.**_

_**Emprendieron su camino.**_

_**El Gryffindor con la fuerza que pudo presionó las manos de sus dos acompañantes.**_

▬ _**Por siempre…**_

▬… _**y para siempre…**_

_**Y les regaló una tierna sonrisa. Hermione lo observó largo tiempo, dirigió su mirada al pelirrojo, la sostuvo allí y cayó desmayada.**_

Su séptimo año estaba por terminar, ya hacia casi un mes de aquella terrible batalla, donde habían caído muertos culpables e inocentes. Pero todo había terminado, todo era una nueva página en blanco, sin embargo, había heridas que nunca sanarían; por lo tanto su última página se quedaría intacta, tal y como la dejaron.

▬ Hermione, vamos, no tendremos tiempo para desayunar – se quejó Ron a pie del retrato de la Sala Común.

La chica de forma desganada bajó las escaleras de las niñas y alcanzó a su amigo.

▬ Ron – susurró Hermione y volteó hacia la puerta de los niños, por donde bajó Neville, Seamus, y Dean, por lo tanto sólo faltaba un chico por bajar de esa habitación.

▬ No te preocupes, ya bajará – dijo automáticamente el pelirrojo.

Su amiga al escuchar aquella singular frase se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y se le escapó un suave sollozo.

El pelirrojo al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, tomó a su amiga de la mano y la guió fuera de la Sala.

// - //// - //

▬ ¿Pero por qué lo hiciste? – preguntó toda histérica la castaña.

▬ No fue mi intensión – dijo de nuevo Harry.

▬ Ah, ¿no? – Comentó con lágrimas en los ojos la bruja - ¿Y entonces por qué la besaste?

▬ No la besé, ella me besó – insistió el mago y se acercó a la Gryffindor y la tomó de las manos.

Ella largo tiempo se quedó callada y se alejó de él con lágrimas recorriendo su tierno rostro.

▬ Te creo Harry, ella lo hizo con intensión de separarnos – habló con voz apagada.

▬ De verdad, lo siento – comentó Harry. Se acercó de nuevo – Perdóname…

▬ No tienes por que pedir perdón – continuó ella bastante triste – pero no quiero estar cerca de ti, quiero estar sola un rato.

▬ Nunca fue mi intensión lastimarte – dijo arrepentido el ojiverde – Lo siento…

▬ Lo sé – fue lo único que dijo su mejor amiga antes de salir del cuarto de los niños.

// - //// - //

Durante largo tiempo se quedaron callados cuando iban camino al Gran Comedor.

Ginny se les unió en la mesa, sentándose a un lado de su hermano. Todos ensimismados en sus pensamientos, decidieron desayunar en silencio.

▬ _**Hermione, ¿te he dicho que te amo? – abrió los ojos y los posó en los de la bruja.**_

▬ _**Siempre lo haces – sonrió ella y de nuevo comenzaron las lagrimas a salir. Harry – después de un corto silencio continuó - ¿te he dicho que te amo?**_

▬ _**Todos los días… a cada minuto… - sonrió divertido el mago y suspiró con dolor – Me lo recuerdas todos los días.**_

_**Ambos rieron sueltamente. Uno con trabajo y el otro con dolor.**_

_**Harry se nuevo se recargó su cabeza entre la cabeza y el cuello de la bruja, cerró los ojos y repentinamente comentó:**_

▬ _**Nunca me gustaron los hurones, ¿sabes?**_

▬ Adoro éste pastel de 3 chocolates, está delicioso – murmuró Ron sonriente.

Hermione lo miró con una apagada sonrisa y siguió con lo suyo, acercó su mano al jugo de calabaza.

// - //// - //

▬ No quiero que estemos enojado – Harry se sentó a un lado de Hermione.

Llegó sin que ella se diera cuenta y le quitó su jugo de calabaza.

▬ Lo estaré si no me das mi jugo – dijo ella viéndolo fijamente.

▬ Eso quiere decir que no estás enojado conmigo, ¿verdad? – inquirió el Gryffindor de manera suplicante.

▬ No, Harry, ya no lo estoy – dijo ella entre seria y divertida.

▬ De cualquier manera mereces una explicación de lo que pasó – insistió apenado.

▬ No es necesario, de verdad…

▬ Estábamos solos en el lago, por que ya te había citado allá y darte una sorpresa (y vaya que te la di) – comentó esto ultimo con ironía, pero continuo – Pero ella, no se como, pero dio conmigo y después de tener una "platica" bastante tediosa le dije que se fuera porque me vería contigo, que cumplíamos 8 meses de novios, entonces ella me dijo: "querrás decir que están cumpliendo 6 años de amistad", pero le dije que eran 8 meses de noviazgo, pero que sí, de igual manera teníamos 6 años de amigos y entonces se puso toda histérica y de pronto dijo: "yo pensé que los rumores eran de que Granger era más bien tu amiga con derechos.

Yo me enojé bastante que no supe que decir y me quedé callado. Después la muy….la muy….estúpida me pregunta: "apuesto a que tu noviecita no besa mejor que yo, ¿o sí?. Yo me quedé sorprendido con su pregunta que me quedé callado.

▬ ¿Dudaste de que beso bien? – preguntó totalmente sorprendida Hermione, tanto que tenía la boca abierta.

▬ Por supuesto que no dudé, pero vamos, solo una persona como ella haría semejante estupidez de preguntar cosas sin sentido, tú sabes que me encanta como besas. Bien, continuando con mi relato – prosiguió – Le dije que eso no le incumbía y para darle respuesta le dije: si tanto te interesa, pues sí, es la mejor y la única.

Entonces ella se molestó tanto que dijo: "Granger no te merece, es una sangre sucia", tú sabes que yo, más que nadie, detesto que se dirijan así cuando eres tú y me di la vuelta.

No sé como le hizo, pero cuando me giré, ella ya estaba frente a mí y trató de besarme, pero en cuanto me hice para atrás, mis pies se hicieron como gelatina y mi primer impulso fue sostenerme de ella. Y la muy descarada aprovechó de que me sostuve de sus hombros y me besó sueltamente, yo lo único que pude hacer fue cerrar mi boca fuertemente…

Harry fue interrumpido por la estruendosa carcajada que Hermione había soltado.

▬ Pobrecito de ti, mi amor, lo siento mucho – rió divertida imaginando a su novio ser besado por esa tipa y él cerrando la boca para que nadie, más que ella, lo besara.

▬ No es gracioso – se indignó él – Además, tú solo viste la parte en la que supuestamente nos estábamos besando apasionadamente.

▬ Lo siento – se disculpó, pero la risa le ganó y rió de nuevo.

▬ ¡Deja de reírte!

▬ Es que ahora entiendo por que ese día anduviste como un borrachito – dijo aguantándose las ganas de reír.

▬ ¡A ti no te embrujó la loca esa! – si hubiese sido razonable gritar, lo habría hecho. Estaba totalmente indignado el mago.

▬ Esto se lo contarás a tus nietos – comenzó bastante tierna Hermione y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Se quedaron callados un corto tiempo mientras Harry se servía el desayuno.

▬ En serio, ¿no dudaste de cuando te preguntó su besaba mejor que ella?.

▬ No…en ningún momento…

▬ Más te vale…

▬ ¿Hermione?

▬ Mmm…

▬ ¿Me das un beso?

▬ Sólo si me regresas mi jugo…

▬ ¿Cuál?, ¿éste? – sonrió maliciosamente.

▬ Ni se te ocurra tocarlo – amenazó la castaña.

Sólo sonrió el chico y tomó lentamente el jugo, disfrutándolo al máximo. Hermione sorprendida por retarla, abrió la boca indignada, pero al no decir nada la volvió a cerrar y se volteó ignorando a su novio.

▬ ¿Leoncita? –susurró divertido Harry a su oído.

Lo ignoró.

▬ ¿Mione?

Cruzó los brazos.

▬ ¿No piensas hablarme?

Le dio un bocado a su desayuno.

▬ Bien, no me hables, yo tampoco lo haré – se giró indignado el chico y se puso a desayunar. Pasaron 5 minutos cuando le susurró la oído.

▬ Hermione, ¿te he dicho que te amo?

▬ Siempre lo haces – sonrió ella. Volteó a verlo tiernamente - ¿Te he dicho que te amo, Harry?

▬ Todos los días a cada minuto – dijo en voz baja divertido.

Hermione se acercó al chico y le dio un corto beso en los labios.

// - //// - //


	2. Pase lo que pase

El desayuno había sido un poco más con sabor por decirlo así, ya por lo menos tenia razones para comer o al menos las buscaba.

▬ Ron, me adelanto a clases, primero tengo que ir al baño – dijo sonriente la castaña.

▬ Te alcanzo en dos minutos – contestó él con la boca llena de comida.

Se dirigió al baño de mujeres, mientras despejaba su mente. Se fue directo al lavabo, mojó su cara con agua fresca y se miró al espejo.

▬ _**¡No!**_

▬ _**Todo estará bien…**_

▬ _**Nunca me gustaron los hurones, ¿sabes?**_

▬ ¿Cómo te sientes? – el reflejo que regresaba el espejo era el de una niña. Se giró lentamente para ver a Myrtle La Llorona.

▬ No lo sé, Myrtle – alzando los hombros respondió. No se sabían si eran lágrimas lo que corría por sus mejillas o era el agua que se había echado al entrar.

▬ Lo estarás en ese caso – y se perdió por el escusado.

Camino a las mazmorras se limpió su cara. Se sentía mucho mejor. Ella sabia que estaba mucho mejor desde aquella batalla que a muchos había afectado. Debía alegrarse de estar viva. Y lo estaba. Pero es como si lo que hubiese pasado esa noche no quisiera dejarla en paz y había algo o es que ella no quería olvidarlo. Tenía sus motivos, consciente o inconscientemente.

▬ Llega tarde, Srita. Granger – dijo con voz fría Snape.

Ella no contestó y se pasó de lizo a su asiento.

▬ No crea que por que está afectada a lo que sienta, puede hacer lo que quiera, no me importa, entendió – siguió enojado Severus por ser ignorado – Me importa muy poco si la….

Pero es como si ella no escuchara, vio como el profesor movía la boca. Muchos alumnos se taparon la boca impresionado por el comentario del profesor y otros indignados miraron a Granger.

▬ Perdón, profesor – fuer lo único que dijo la alumna poco después de que él terminó de hablar - ¿Puedo sentarme?

▬ ¡Rápido!

Todos callados observaron como su compañera se dirigía a un asiento sola hasta la parte de atrás del aula, lugar que era el sitio favorito para ella y Harry desde que ellos se habían hecho novios. Ron unos asientos más adelante tomaba lugar con Neville.

El pelirrojo volteaba continuamente para ver a su amiga.

▬… la poción debe de estar lista en 1 hora, los ingredientes están en la pizarra. ¡A trabajar! – ordenó Snape. Paseó su mirada por toda el aula y se detuvo primero en una persona y continuó con la otra.

Su mirada no decía nada, se encontraba inexpresiva, no fría ni burlona.

_**La castaña pasó un pie detrás de la espalda del chico para que éste descansara su espalda y después lo acomodó mejor en su regazo y así poder abrazarlo fuertemente.**_

▬ _**¿Te quedarías conmigo? – preguntó en voz baja el Gryffindor y tomó la mano de Hermione y entrelazaron sus dedos.**_

▬ _**Por siempre... – susurró ella.**_

▬… _**y para siempre… - la acompañó en terminar la frase y le regaló una sonrisa.**_

▬ _**¡Harry, Hermione! – un grito lejano hizo eco en el pasillo.**_

_**Ron y otras más personas corrían hacia ellos. Estaban casi en las mismas condiciones. Sucios, con sangre, cortadas, golpes.**_

▬ _**Ya están aquí – avisó emocionada la castaña – Te podrás bien…**_

▬ _**Lo sé, lo se´- susurró y abrió los ojos.**_

_**Su respiración era tranquila, pausada, demasiada tranquila.**_

▬ _**Harry, ya estoy aquí – se arrodilló Ron del otro lado y lo tomó de la mano, apretándosela fuertemente.**_

▬ _**Ya lo sé, Ron – sonrió Harry e hizo una débil mueca burlona – Te estaba esperando…**_

▬ _**Vaya, sólo saliste con rasguños – se sorprendió Ron – No serás visibles como tu rayo de la frente, Potter – comentó imitando a Snape.**_

▬ Hermione…Hermione… ¡HERMIONE!

Ron se encontraba gritando a su amiga, su caldero se había incendiado, ¿cómo pasó? No se sabe.

▬ ¿Estás bien? – se acercó a toda prisa Ron para apagar el fuego.

▬ Si – contestó distraída.

▬ Srita, Granger, ¿se encuentra bien? – preguntó el profesor Snape. Estaba un poco asustado, no por nada aquella explosión sonó terrible.

▬ Yo… - la castaña estaba como ida – Sí, profesor…

▬ Pues para la próxima tenga más cuidado – dijo bastante molesto y se alejó de ella.

▬ Hermione, debes tener mas cuidado – dijo preocupado el mago agarrándola de la mano - ¿Quieres que venga contigo?

▬ No te preocupes, Neville necesita tu ayuda – sonrió ella y siguió con la poción.

// - //// - //

▬ Harry, se te está haciendo maña de llegar tarde a pociones, sabes que Snape te va a castigar si llegas tarde una vez más – dijo la castaña, el chico llegó y se sentó a su lado. Era la segunda vez que llegaba tarde, pero porque tenia permiso de faltar esa semana, ya que andaba mal del estomago y tenia el permiso hasta que se sintiera mejor, además de que tenia que ir a la enfermería para le dieran medicina (muy a su pesar asistía con Madame Pomfrey) y así poder quitarse esa infección estomacal.

▬ Le dije a Ron que se pusiera contigo por si yo faltaba – cambió de tema el ojiverde - ¡Y ve donde está!

▬ ¿Tenías planeado faltar? – comentó sorprendida.

▬ Mmm…solo un rato – dijo con ternura Harry y le dio rápidamente un beso a la castaña.

▬ ¡Harry! - le reprendió su novia – No hagas eso aquí, y menos con Snape, es capaz de castigarnos.

▬ ¿Y no te gustaría que nos castigaran a los dos solitos en la mazmorra? – comentó Harry coqueteándole.

A ella solo le dio risa.

▬ Harry, ya déjate de esto, tienes que ponerte a hacer la poción – lo regañó la bruja, pero estaba divertida con lo que le había propuesto el Gryffindor.

Después de trabajar media hora en silencio, Snape comenzó a pasearse entre los alumnos.

▬ Como siempre, Potter – se acercó con desprecio Severus – Tiene cero…

Él no dijo nada, sólo lo miró con odio.

▬ Lo odio, porque siempre te hace eso – comentó indignada Hermione cuando Snape siguió revisando a los demás.

▬ No te preocupes, ya deberías estar acostumbrada – comentó Harry. Ya ni enojarse era bueno – Que te parece si mejor me das un beso…

▬ No, Harry – se hizo para atrás alarmada – Snape nos puede ver – dijo casi en susurro.

▬ Snape está machacando a Neville – se burló el chido, pero dejó de hacerlo cuando Hermione lo miró enojada.

▬ No seas grosero con Neville – defendió ella indignada al pobre chico, los nervios siempre lo traicionaban.

Harry se acercó al oído de la castaña, a ella se le pararon los bellitos de sus brazos y por su espalda recorrió una extraña sensación.

▬ ¿Te quedarías conmigo? – susurró suavemente el chico a la bruja.

Ella con una tierna sonrisa en los labios y un brillo especial en los ojos le contestó de igual manera.

▬ Por siempre…

▬ Será un placer – continuó Harry sonriendo – Y también te quedarías conmigo, ¿para siempre?

▬ Por siempre…y para siempre – susurró la castaña y le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

Se escucharon dos aplausos secos después de la fría voz del profesor.

▬ Vaya, que bonita escena – ironizó Severus – Me complace verlos así…

▬ Profesor – se separó Hermione asustada. En cambio, Harry ni se tomó la molestia de pedir disculpas.

▬…para mí es un honor castigarlos – continuó como si en ningún momento lo hubieran interrumpido.

El profesor no se tomó la molestia de dirigirse al lugar donde se encontraba la pareja, sino que se puso frente a toda la clase para poner en ridículo a los Gryffindor.

Los Slytherin se burlaban a sus anchas, menos uno; que los veía con odio, Draco Malfoy. A los Gryffindor les daba igual, ya estaban acostumbrados a las muestras de amor que daban en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, en el Gran Comedor, en los jardines, en todos lados.

▬… no fue nuestra intención, discúlpenos – se apresuró a decir la castaña, estaba muy apenada.

▬ Ahórrese el comentario – la atajo Snape malicioso – Están castigados toda una semana, harán el aseo de los baños de las mazmorras sin magia y limpiaran los estantes del aula, acomodando todo; libros, ingredientes, material, todo con gran cuidado y orden – sonrió satisfecho el malvado profesor.

▬ Sí, profesor – dijeron ambos, uno apenado y el otro como si nada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

▬ Por Dios, Harry, ¿en qué estabas pensando? – estalló la castañá en cuanto pudo salir del aula, estaba molesta - ¿EN QUÉ?

▬ ¿En darte un beso? – contestó con inocencia Harry, iba casi corriendo para alcanzar a su novia.

▬ ¡De eso ya me di cuenta! – contestó la castaña y caminó más molesta hacia el gran comedor.

▬ Por que te molesta que te haya besado, ¿a caso te avergüenzas de mí? – dijo de pronto el chico asustado por si confirmaba su sospecha.

▬ ¡No digas estupideces! – se paró de golpe la bruja, haciendo que Harry chocara de lleno con ella – ¡FIJATE POR DONDE CAMINAS!

▬ ¿Qué te pasa a ti? – se sorprendió Harry desesperado cuando dio varios pasos hacia atrás al ser empujado - ¿Ya no me quieres?

▬ Harry, escucha, te adoro con todo mi corazón – dijo impaciente ella – PERO POR TU CULPA TENEMOS TODA UNA SEMANA DE CASTIGOS HACIENDO ASEO EN LAS MAZMORRAS, POR LO TANTO ES TODA UNA SEMANA DE TENER MUY POCO TIEMPO DE ESTUDIAR PARA LOS EXAMENES FINALES Y ATRASARNOS EN TRABAJOS…

▬ Ah, eso… - dijo aliviado el mago y suspiró.

▬ Arrgg… - gruñó su novia - ¿Ves como te tomas las cosas?

▬ No es para tanto – se rió el chico divertido por la indignación de su chica – No es cosa del otro mundo.

Hermione solo ahogó un grito molesta, cruzó los brazos y se dio media vuelta.

▬ Vamos, Hermione – Harry se le puso enfrente para impedirle que caminara – Sabes que no es así, de verdad lo siento, no fue mi intención que te castigaran, yo haré todo por ti, librarás el castigo.

▬ Nunca me castigan, Harry – murmuró apenada y bajó la mirada – Es mi primer castigo en 6 años y todo por una tontería.

▬ Entonces haré que será tu mejor castigo – susurró Harry, se acercó a ella, puso sus manos alrededor del cuello de la castaña y le dio un tierno beso en la frente.

▬ Perdón… dijo en voz baja.

▬ ¿Perdonarte de qué? - sonrió él.

▬ Por el escándalo que hice – apenada estaba.

▬ No seas tonta, al contrario, perdóname tú por el castigo – comentó divertido y la abrazó.

Los castigos habían pasado sin mayor cosa que los regaños de Snape. Los primeros días los estuvo vigilando y dando ordenes de que lo hicieran bien. El tercer y cuarto día fueron mejores sin la presencia del profesor más odioso en la existencia de todos los años de Hogwarts.

El primer día libre se la pasaron trabajando en el aula de Severus terminando de acomodar todo lo que limpiaron. Al otro día se dirigieron a los baños de la mazmorra para lavarlos. Duraron dos horas limpiando los baños de los niños, luego se dirigieron al de las niñas.

Cuando entraron al de las mujeres, Hermione se quitó el cubre bocas que llevaba puesto cuando se encontraban en el anterior.

▬ No es por nada, pero el baño de los niños apesta – dijo respirando mejor la bruja.

▬ No es por nada – arremedó Harry a la bruja – Pero tienes toda la razón del mundo.

Ambos rieron sueltamente.

▬ Bien, pues…manos a la obra – dijo Harry tomando su cubeta, trapeador, escoba, trapos y jabón.

Hermione hizo lo mismo. Parecía como si fueran expertos en el trabajo. Cada quien se fue a una mitad del baño, a nadie le tocaba ni mas ni menos.

Como no tenían la varita para hacer magia, no podía poner música y hacer menos pesado el trabajo.

Pero eso no importaba en realidad. Se la pasaban de maravilla. Después de todo el castigo no fue el peor del mundo, todo el tiempo se la pasaban riendo, platicando, haciéndose bromas mientras cumplían con su deber.

▬ Hermione, tu cubeta ya se llenó – le avisó Harry del otro lado del baño – Se está tirando el agua…

▬ ¡Ahh! – Hermione gritó. Al correr para cerrar la llave, resbaló con el agua que había tirada y cayó de rodillas.

▬ Hermione, ¿qué pasó? – salió de inmediato el mago del baño que estaba limpiando - ¿Qué haces en el suelo? – preguntó divertido.

▬ Eh, pues verás, tenía ganas de tomar un descanso – dijo sarcástica la chica – ¡Pues no ves que caí! – dijo molesta, pero riéndose.

Harry empezó a reír.

El grito de la castaña hizo que un mago que iba pasando por los baños de las niñas se detuviera al escuchar el rugido. Entró sigilosamente y vio de quien se trataba. Se puso en un lugar de tal manera en que él observaba a la pareja perfectamente, pero los Gryffindor no lo veían. Los observaba con asco, odio. Odio que le profesaba a Harry sin motivo alguno.

▬ ¿Me vas ayudar a levantarme o me vas a mirar todo el día? - preguntó un poco molesta.

Le extendió la mano.

▬ Gracias – murmuró la chica limpiándose las manos al levantarse.

▬ ¿Te lastimaste mucho? – cuestionó el mago mientras se agachaba y se fijaba en las rodillas de su Hermione.

▬ Me duele un poco – dijo con voz temblorosa cuando Harry tocó una de ellas – Se me harán moretones.

▬ No te preocupes – dijo. Harry le limpiaba con su túnica las rodillas que tenía mojadas – Pomfrey evitará eso y el dolor…

▬ No es para tanto – rió Hermione sueltamente – Fue un golpe leve, nadie va a morir, ¿o sí?

▬ Yo conozco la cura para éste tipo de golpes – dijo tiernamente el mago. Se agachó hasta la altura de las rodillas de la bruja y depositó en cada una de ellas un suave beso.

▬ Harry – susurró la chica con los ojos llorosos cuando el mago se hubo levantado y le sonreía, Lo abrazó con todas las fuerzas.

▬ Vamos, no llores – comentó Harry con ternura cuando se separaron. Le limpió las lágrimas.

▬ Harry, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida – expresó Granger – No sabes cuánto te amo…

▬ Yo también te amo – sonrió y la abrazó por la cintura para atraerla hacia él – Pero no tienes porque llorar…leoncita.

▬ Sabes, a veces siento que es un sueño estar contigo. Todo es perfecto, me quieres como yo a ti, el trato que me das, la confianza que nos tenemos, nos divertimos, nos enojamos y peleamos, simplemente es perfecto… - enumeró cada una de ellas con ternura, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta – Tengo miedo de perder todo esto, de perderte a ti…

▬ No seas tonta – dijo con suavidad Harry – Tú sabes que eres todo para mí, eres mi vida, lo único que tengo son tú y Ron, nunca te voy a dejar, por nada del mundo.

▬ ¿Lo prometes?, ¿siempre estarás conmigo…pase lo que pase? – cuestionó sonriente la bruja viéndole a los ojos.

▬ Lo prometo – susurró el ojiverde – Siempre estaré aquí para cuidarte, para ser felices, para crecer juntos y tener una enorme familia…

A Hermione le dio risa el último comentario y volvió a sollozar y se aferró fuertemente a su cuello.

// - //// - //


	3. Esto es una locura

▬ Hermione – alguien le susurró al odio. Era Ron – Se terminó la clase.

▬ ¿Tan rápido? – comentó un tanto distraída la bruja.

Ron comenzó a recoger las cosas de su amiga.

▬ Tenemos dos horas libres antes de Transformaciones – recordó Ron cuando caminaban hacia el Gran Comedor - ¿No quieres descansar un poco? Te ves un poco cansada y distraída.

▬ No, Ron, estoy bien – le regaló media sonrisa – Sólo quiero caminar un poco por los jardines.

▬ Te acompaño – se adelantó Ron.

▬ No, Ron – lo detuvo ella – Sé que tienes hambre, come y me alcanzas.

▬ Gracias – le dio un beso en la mejilla – No tardo.

Hermione se dirigió a la salida del colegio. Sus pies la llevaron por inercia al lugar de siempre.

// - //// - //

Era su cuarto día de castigo, pero esta vez Malfoy los acompañaba. El Slytherin había ido con el chisme con Snape de que según los Gryffindor no trabajaban como debía. Así que el profesor les puso de vigilancia al rubio.

Esta vez se encontraban en un aula de las mazmorras. Draco se encontraba sentado y con los pies arriba del escritorio que usaba el profesor. Y con la varita girando en una de sus manos.

Era muy raro que el rubio estuviese muy tranquilo sin ofender ni molestar a los castigados, por el contrario, sólo los miraba fijamente.

Hermione se encontraba acomodando los últimos libros para subirlos en la parte más alta del estando en su último día. Día en el cual estuvo presente de nuevo la víbora.

Harry por lo bajo le hacía comentario a Hermione.

Platicaban por lo bajo, hubo un comentario en particular que hizo que la castaña riera fuertemente.

▬ Ustedes dos cállense – ordenó Malfoy desde el escritorio - ¡Pónganse a trabajar!

▬ Cállate, Malfoy – comentó Harry sonriente, ya que le dio risa cuando la bruja rió de esa manera – Tú no eres nadie para darnos órdenes, así que sigue con lo tuyo…OBSERVANDONOS.

Durante unos segundos se miraron con odio.

▬ Harry, ayúdame - pidió la bruja para que detuviera el banco y subir los libros- Ni se te ocurra soltarme…

▬ No, vamos, yo te detengo - dijo Harry con una mirada divertida.

▬ Y ni se te ocurra hacer nada – advirtió Hermione con mirada dura – Harry James Potter.

▬ No…

Hermione subió a un banco y Harry la sostuvo de las piernas a la altura de las rodillas mientras ella ponía con cuidado los libros. Todo salió perfecto hasta que ella al girarse para bajar, resbaló por completo y el cayó del banco.

Nada más se escuchó el grito cuando iba cayendo. Draco rió por lo bajo, al parecer había sido el causante de la caída.

Hermione resbaló sobre Harry, el cual cayó de espaldas pegándose en la cabeza con una mesa cercana.

▬ Harry, ¿estás bien? – exclamó asustada. Aún seguía arriba del mago.

▬ Mejor que nunca – dijo Harry con cara de adolorido.

▬ Pero…

▬ No te encantaría estar igual, de esta forma conmigo, pero en otro lugar – susurró Harry coqueto y acariciando las piernas de la bruja por debajo de la falda.

▬ ¡HARRY! – gritó divertida y a la vez enfadada la bruja y se paró – Eres un pervertido…

El chico se puso de pie riéndose.

▬ ¡Cállense! – gritó Draco. Su plan salió totalmente mal, quería dañarlos, pero lo único que causó entre ellos fue diversión – Y sigan con su trabajo de sirvientes.

▬ Púdrete, Malfoy – contestó de mala gana Harry.

▬ Repítelo, cara rajada – Malfoy se había parado de golpe y apuntaba con su varita.

▬ Lo que escuchaste maldito mortífago – amenazó Harry también sacando la varita.

▬ ¡Harry! – gritó Hermione acercándose al mago – No vale la pena, terminemos con esto y nos vamos.

▬ Vamos, hazle caso a la sangre sucia – dijo con voz burlona Malfoy y se sentó de nuevo.

▬ Yo limpio estos libros junto al escritorio y tú aquellos instrumentos y se termina el castigo – dijo Hermione ignorando el comentario, pero deteniendo a Harry para que no se le aventara al Slytherin a golpes.

▬ Te vas a arrepentir, Malfoy – dijo lleno de rabia el ojiverde.

▬ Seguro, Potter - respondió lacónico el rubio de forma despectiva.

La bruja se dirigió al pequeño librero que se encontraba al lado de la pizarra, a un metro de Malfoy. Harry se fue a otra dirección a limpiar un estante lleno de instrumentos raros.

Se quedaron en silencio como 20 minutos cuando un ruido extraño rompió aquella tranquilidad. El ruido de algo lejano, como de algo en marcha, a la vez como algo vacio y hueco. En cuanto esto se escuchó, Hermione empezó a reír como loca y divertida.

▬ ¿Qué fue eso? – dijo extrañado el rubio. Vería de forma despectiva a Hermione.

La castaña volvió a reír, ya que de nuevo ese ruido se volvió a escuchar.

▬ ¿Eres tú? – Harry la miró extrañado.

▬ Oh, perdón – se disculpó agarrándose el estomago la bruja – Es que tengo hambre.

Y ambos empezaron a reír. Sin embargo, Draco no lo hizo. Como era posible que esos dos se llevaran tan bien, odiaba todo lo que tenía que ver con ellos. Cada segundo que pasaba los odiaba más sin motivo alguno.

Pasaron de nuevo unos 15 o 20 minutos en silencio. Harry estaba acomodando unos aros de metal de acuerdo al tamaño.

▬ ¡Ah!... ¡Hermione! – expresó emocionado el mago. Algo increíble se le había ocurrido.

▬ ¿Qué? – brincó del susto. Estaba leyendo un libro cuando lo iba a limpiar le pareció interesante.

Se acercó a ella y la abrazó de pronto.

Volteaba a todas partes en busca de algo.

▬ Harry, me asustas – dijo divertida la castaña - ¿Qué haces?

▬ Verás, yo... - pero el chico buscaba algo que le pudiera servir - ¿Me regalas un arete tuyo?

▬ Si…Harry…estás muy extraño – dijo media preocupada la castaña mientras se quitaba un arete y se lo entregaba.

Harry le dio la espalda a ambos y sacó la varita.

▬ Potter, no puedes usar magia – recordó Malfoy malicioso, pero muy atento a los movimientos del moreno.

Pero él lo ignoró. Dio unos cuantos golpes con la varita al arete, la guardó de nuevo, se giró y se acercó a Hermione.

Se puso frente a ella, estaba muy nervioso, pero tan emocionado. Extendió el brazo con la mano en puño. Le sonrió.

▬ Harry, ¿qué haces? – susurró la bruja.

El mago abrió el puño y en medio de su palma se encontraba un pequeño anillo de plata y un grabado donde decía: "Por siempre y para siempre".

▬ Hermione – anunció nervioso Harry, pero muy seguro de lo que estaba por decir - ¿te casarías conmigo?

Tanto Hermione como el Slytherin se quedaron impresionados por la propuesta del niño que vivió.

▬ Yo…Harry… - estaba tan nerviosa y casi en estado de shock – Yo…somos menores de edad, no tenemos permiso, nadie nos casaría, además estamos estudiando…yo…

▬ Hermione, eso no importa…no importa nuestra edad…no importan los papeles ni nada – él la había tomado de las manos – un papel firmado no determina si estamos o no casados, de si nos amamos o no…cuando las personas se casan no andan enseñando su papel para que la gente les crea que están casados – esto último le sacó una risa a la bruja – además cuando seamos mayores, nos podremos casar de nuevo para que nos den el "famoso papel" y haremos una fiesta en grande con tu familia y los Weasley, es más, si quieres invitamos también a los Dursley…sólo importa lo que nosotros sintamos y lo que creamos que somos.

▬ No sé que decir, Harry, esto es una locura – musitó Hermione mordiéndose el labio.

▬ Vamos, mi amor, nadie lo sabrá – continuó Harry y le dio rápidamente un beso – Ginny será nuestra juez, Ron nuestro padrino y testigo con ella, sólo lo sabremos Ginny, Ron, tú y yo…

▬ Y yo… - se escuchó la voz fría de Malfoy, la impresión lo dejó sin palabras.

▬ Si quieres, también estás invitado – respondió – Será perfecto, ¿qué dices?

Hermione largo tiempo se quedó callada y de pronto unas pequeñas lágrimas brotaron por esos ojos que brillaban de una forma especial.

▬ SI, Harry – susurró – Quiero casarme contigo…si quiero…

Harry como respuesta le puso el anillo en el dedo. La abrazó con tanta fuerza y con ternura musitó:

▬ Te amo, Hermione.

▬ Yo también.

// - //// - //


	4. 11 de Enero

▬ Harry – susurró Hermione e inconscientemente se llevó una mano al anillo que llevaba puesto.

Levantó la mirada y vio que el pelirrojo se acercaba con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, se sentó frente a ella.

▬ Se puede saber porque tan contento – le preguntó con una sonrisa sincera en el rostro.

▬ Es que me estaba acordando de cuando…bueno… – vaciló por un momento - … cuando fue la boda, cuando te casaste con Harry, es que como nos divertimos ese día y cuando nos estábamos cambiando, de cuando se vomitó – rió sueltamente el chico – Nunca olvidaré ese día…

▬ Yo tampoco, fue el mejor de mi vida, estaba tan nerviosa, ¿te acuerdas que me andaba cayendo cuando me dejaste con Harry? – se rió. Por primera vez podía recordar sin llorar.

▬ Si, eso fue genial. Y cuando Harry empezó a llorar y luego se reía. Todas las cosas que dijeron por los nervios – continuó Ron sonriendo nostálgico – Recuerdo ese día a la perfección y cuando…

// - //// - //

▬ Que hicieron, ¿qué? – se exaltó Ron, estaba realmente impresionado – Ustedes… ustedes…ust…

▬ Si, Ron. Hermione y yo nos vamos a casar – explicó una vez más el ojiverde divertido por la reacción de su mejor amigo.

Los 3 estaban en la Sala Común frente a la chimenea.

▬ No puedo creerlo – susurró Ron – Wow…

▬ Lo sé – continuó Hermione – Yo también estaba igual que tú.

▬ Pues… ¡felicidades! – sonrió el mago y los abrazó a ambos – Hermione, ¿estás segura que podrás vivir toda tu vida con Potter? – se burló Ron.

▬ Claro que sí, de cualquier manera tengo más de un año para probar.

Harry puso cara de ¿mmm?

Ambos rieron.

▬ Es una broma – y le dio un beso la chica.

▬ ¿Y cuando se casan?

▬ Este sábado, osea, en dos días – la emoción invadió de repente al ojiverde.

▬ Ron, queremos que seas nuestro padrino – dijo la bruja – Claro, si quieres…

▬ ¿Que si quiero? Estas tontita o qué, Hermione – respondió impresionado Ron – Por supuesto que acepto.

▬ ¿Aceptar qué, Ron? – llegó la pelirroja y se sentó junto a Hermione.

▬ Ser nuestro padrino – simplemente respondió el ojiverde.

▬ ¿Padrino? ¿De qué? – se extrañó ella.

▬ Verás…este…como decirlo…- dijo súper puesto Ron para dar la noticia – Harry y Hermione me pidieron ser su padrino…porque se van a casar.

▬ ¿QUÉ? – exclamó la bruja - ¿Casarse? ¿Ustedes?

▬ Si – dijeron ambos.

▬ ¡No puedo creerlo! – gritó.

Entre los 3 le platicaron toda la historia.

▬ ¡Oh! – fue lo único que dijo cuando terminaron. Se acercó a Hermione y empezó a llorar emocionada al igual que la castaña - ¡Felicidades! – y luego abrazó a Harry.

▬ Ginny, queremos que seas nuestra juez – pidió Harry.

▬ Claro que sí, me encantaría – y volvió abrazarlos emocionada.

Y esa noche se la pasaron platicando sobre lo sucedido y luego se pusieron a planear la pequeña ceremonia. En cuando a la comida no se preocupaban, ese día terminado irían los cuatro a Hogsmead a comer y divertirse.

El sábado llegó y muy temprano Ron y Harry se levantaron para cambiarse. Quedaron en que los cuatro irían vestidos de blanco.

▬ Hoy es el gran día, ¿estás nervioso? – fue lo primero que dijo Ron al levantarse.

▬ Buenos días a ti también, Ron – ironizó Harry y se levantó.

▬ Tenemos que ir a acomodar las cosas, vamos – comentó Harry.

▬ No te preocupes, eso lo hice con mi hermana en la noche – respondió su amigo.

▬ Gracias.

▬ Sólo tenemos una hora para arreglarnos y prepararte…asómate – apuró el futuro padrino. Fueron a la ventana – Tienes suerte, es un día soleado.

Y lo era, estaba totalmente despejado y hermoso. Un día perfecto para la ocasión perfecta.

▬ Me voy a bañar – anunció Harry. Tomó sus cosas y desapareció por la puerta.

▬ Si, mientras arreglo mi ropa.

A los 10 minuetos Ron lo alcanzó en el baño.

▬ Hazme el favor de bañarte bien.

▬ Ja ja ja – rió sarcásticamente Harry cuando se enjuagaba el pelo.

▬ Hoy es tu día, hoy dejas de ser soltero, es un día suicida – empezó a cantar Ron riéndose.

▬ Cállate – dijo Harry sonriendo y de pronto se quedó callado.

▬ Qué pasa, ¿te sientes mal? – dijo preocupado Ron. Se acercó al chico, se había puesto pálido.

▬ Yo… - fue lo único que pudo articular, ya que vomitó con fuerzas terribles.

▬ ¡Ah! – gritó Ron. El vomito había caído sobre sus pies - ¡HARRY!

▬ Oh, perdón, Ron – se disculpó y luego de rió como loco – No…fue…mi intensión…

▬ Lo sé – aceptó la disculpa asqueado y lavándose los pies desesperado – Sé que estás nervioso.

Harry y Ginny ya estaban en el lugar citado.

Era un día en el que casi todo el colegio había salido al pueblo. Unos cuantos se quedaron en los jardines a descansar o a leer un libro. Otros en las Salas Comunes. Los maestros se encontraban en sus despachos o en compañía de otros profesores. Simplemente era un día perfecto para los Gryffindor.

Ginny escogió un lindo lugar junto al lago. El jardín estaba totalmente verde. Ginny y Harry vestidos de blanco esperaban ansiosos a Ron y Hermione.

La pelirroja traía un vestido un poco holgado y hasta las rodillas y sandalias sin tacón y hebillas delgadas, muy bonitas, con el cabello recogido naturalmente.

Harry vestía pantalón y camisa de tela delgada, zapatos de primavera, realmente se veía muy guapo.

La hermana de Ron se encontraba frente a Harry parada en lo que parecían ser pétalo de rosa blanca y con unas hojas en sus manos. Harry se limpiaba a cada rato las manos en su pantalón por los nervios.

▬ Son ellos – susurró Ginny emocionada.

No era necesario que lo dijera. Dos personas vestidas de blanco aparecieron de entre los arboles. Un pelirrojo y una castaña.

Realmente se veía hermosa. Su vestido le llegaba a las rodillas, ligeramente entallado, le contorneaba su figura. Con un corte cuadrado en el busco y de tirantes delgado, y llevaba puestas unas zapatillas similares a las de Ginny y con su cabello recogido con un hermoso broche.

La acompañaba Ron vestido parecido a Harry, a quien le hacía un contraste increíble con su cabello al igual que su hermana.

Salieron de entre los árboles sonrientes. Iban tomados de las manos con sus dedos entrelazados. Llegaron con los otros chicos y mientras Hermione se acercaba para ponerse a un lado de Harry, estaba estuvo a punto de caerse.

▬ Ja ja ja – soltó la carcajada Ron – Perdón, no fue mi intensión.

Pero de igual forma todos empezaron a reí. Los nervios los carcomían a los cuatro.

▬ ¿Estás bien? – comentó casi sin aire Harry y la tomó de la mano.

▬ Mejor que nunca – contestó sonriente.

El ojiverde se acercó a besarle la mejilla.

▬ Estás más hermosa que nunca – le susurró al oído.

▬ Igual tú.

Ginny al frente de Harry y Hermione y con Ron a un lado de ellos comenzó a hablar.

▬ Antes de que empecemos – inició Ginny alegre – Ron, ¿trajiste el regalo?

▬ Ehhh… - se buscó nerviosos Ron entre las bolsas del pantalón y camisa y por último dijo – Ehh…si.

▬ Chicos, yo sé que ustedes me hicieron su jueza porque me quieren, no tanto porque tenga la palabra para casarlos – continuó la pelirroja.

▬ La intención es la que cuenta – corrigió Harry – No el papel, es lo que ustedes nos digan.

▬ Lo sé – expresó Ginny – Harry, Hermione…los mejores amigos que he tenido, mi familia con otro color de cabello – todos rieron – Estamos hoy aquí para que pudieran unir sus vidas en matrimonio, el cual no implica sólo casarse y decir que son esposos. Es el hecho que deben pensar como uno sólo, porque ahora todas las decisiones que tomen en la relación, los afectará a lo dos, y con esto no los quiero asustar ni nada, sino que ahora verán por su otra mitad, lo cual es grandioso. De cualquiera manera deben disfrutar su juventud y el hecho de que ahora son sólo dos, vivir al máximo, como si cada día fuera el último.

Ya son 6 años desde que se conocieron, llegaron aquí con el sueño de aprender a ser mejores magos, de encontrar a tu mejor amigo, de ser buen estudiante, de hacer travesuras en grande, pero nunca llegaron con la intención de encontrar al verdadero amor, porque simplemente eran unos niños.

No sé si estás de acuerdo conmigo, pero que el mejor regalo de este gran amor que existe entre ustedes, es la amistad que lograron hacer en el lapso de 6 años. Se conocieron cuando tenían tan sólo 11 años, siendo unos niños, se han visto crecer y aún faltan más años, han llegado a conocer sus defectos y virtudes, el mejor regalo que puedas tener, el poder ir creciendo al lado de la persona que amas.

Y ahora ya casi han pasado 7 años…7 años de risas, enojos, tristeza, castigos, regaños, peleas, desvelos, diversión, charlas, angustia…7 años de una inmensa convivencia…lo que los lleva a decidir unirse en matrimonio.

Y yo sé que las palabras no son suficientes para describir o desearles lo mejor. Ni que un papel de por hecho que se aman o desean estar juntos. Sin embargo, yo misma les hice, junto con Ron, claro, una pequeña acta que les certifique que se casaron. Creímos que esto lo haría más formal, además de que sería un hermoso recuerdo y de la loca decisión que tomaron cuando éramos jóvenes, y me incluyo junto con mi hermano, ya que nosotros les estamos ayudando a realizar maravillosa locura.

Todos comenzaron a reír. A Hermione le escurrían lágrimas a montones. A Harry de igual forma le brotaron lágrimas de emoción, aunque quería hacerse el fuerte disimulando las lágrimas.

▬ Ahora lo más esperado – continuó Ginny sonriendo de oreja o oreja después de limpiarse varias lágrimas – Harry James Potter, ¿aceptas por esposa a Hermione Jane Granger?

▬ Más que nada en este mundo – dijo rápidamente el ojiverde sonriendo a la castaña – Si yo se lo pedí, como decirle que no, obviamente sería absurdo decirlo y…

▬ Bastaba con que dijeras que sí – interrumpió Ron por lo bajo.

Todos rieron divertidos.

▬ Hermione Jane Granger, ¿aceptar por esposo a Harry James Potter?

▬ Más que nada en este mundo – respondió de igual manera.

▬ Par de cursis – comentó de nuevo el pelirrojo.

De nuevo rieron.

▬ Envidioso – comentó Harry divertido.

▬ Perfecto. Y la frase que no puede faltar – continuó limpiándose las lágrimas – El acto que sellará su compromiso…se pueden besar.

Harry se acercó a Hermione, la rodeó por la cintura y comenzaron a besarse tiernamente. Tanto Ginny como Ron empezaron a aplaudir, el pelirrojo como no queriendo se limpió unas lágrimas que se le escaparon.

▬ Hey, hey, hey… hay gente presente – interrumpió Ron – Ya sepárense.

Unos cuantos segundos después dejaron de besarse y por último el chico le dio otro beso en la mejilla.

▬ ¡Ah! – de pronto gritó Ron, pareció más un grito de niña que de él – Se nos olvidaron los anillos, Gin…

▬ Pero nosotros no compramos – se adelantó Harry.

▬ Porque no era necesario, al igual que los papeles – finalizó Hermione.

▬ Nosotros los compramos…es nuestro regalo – dijo Ginny – Y nosotros les hicimos un pequeño encantamiento para que se olvidaran.

▬ Y así comprarlos nosotros – apuró Ron divertido. Se acercó a ellos y puso el anillo en cada uno de ellos. Ambos estaban grabados por fuera con las mismas palabras "Por siempre y para siempre" y por dentro con dos H's elaboradas muy bonitas y con la fecha 11 de Enero.

Se los colocaron. Y volvieron a aplaudir.

▬ Esto es de ustedes – dijo Ginny. Y les entregó una hoja color beige con el pequeño discurso que la pelirroja y más abajo la fecha y hora en la que se casaron – Firmen donde están sus nombres. Ron y yo lo haremos también.

La hoja quedó suspendida en el aire mientras Harry firmaba y después Hermione. Ron sacó una fotografía mientras firmaban los hermanos, luego los pelirrojos firmaron, mientras los recién casados fotografiaban.

El documento brilló. Era un acta donde aseguraban que eran esposos. Les encantó a los chicos.

▬ Gracias, Gin y Ron, fue realmente hermoso – dijo Hermione y los abrazó primero a la chica y luego a su amigo, mientras Harry le daba un abrazo a su amigo.

// - //// - //


	5. Por siempre y para siempre

Caminando por entre lápidas a paso lento se dirigió a su destino, mientras andaba reconoció algunos de los nombres de brujas y magos que cayeron un mes atrás. Con flores en manos se paró frente a una tumba que recitaba:

_Harry Potter_

_31/Julio – 11/Mayo_

_Hijo de James Potter y Lily Evans_

_Amado por la familia Weasley_

_Honrado por el Colegio Hogwarts_

_Y esposo de Hermione Granger_

_¡Por siempre y para siempre!_

▬ Hola, Harry, ¿cómo estás? – comenzó la castaña con voz clara y apagada – En 15 días termino el colegio, ¿puedes creerlo?...Tengo miedo, no quiero abandonar el colegio…tal vez sea por que tengo que empezar desde cero y me estoy aferrando tanto a algo que ya no sé si existe o es verdad, ahora todo es tan bizarro para mí… - se le quebró la voz y susurró: - Te necesito tanto.

Se acercó a la lápida, se hincó callada con la mirada fija en la nada, besó las flores y las puso a un lado de otras cuantas.

▬ Han pasado tantas cosas, Ron me invitó a pasar todas las vacaciones de verano en La Madriguera, dice que no se quiere separar ni un instante de mí, ¿puedes creerlo? – sonrió divertida la bruja – Le digo que está loco…le dije que quiero pasar por lo menos la mitad de las vacaciones con mis papás, los necesito mucho, necesito recuperar muchas cosas de las que perdí y sé que con ellos las encontraré…

▬ ¿Qué crees? – recordó emocionada la castaña – Pasaré sólo parte del verano en mi casa, ya que Ron, con eso de que no me quiere dejar sola por mucho tiempo, me propuso vivir juntos en Londres; después de todo sí vamos a ser aurores y necesitamos estar cerca de donde vamos a seguir estudiando y preparándonos – calló un corto tiempo y tomó aire trabajosamente – Harry, aún no estoy preparada para enfrentar al mundo, y necesito tanto a Ron a mi lado, y sé que él también necesita de mí. Ginny también quiere ser auror y dentro de un año se irá a vivir con nosotros…los gemelos dicen que prácticamente vivirán con nosotros porque el negocio lo implica, más que nada lo hacen por las fiestas, ya sabes como son…

Lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas, tenía tanto que desahogar, tanto que decir.

▬ ¿Por qué Harry? – lloró Hermione presionándose las piernas fuertemente – Hay tantas cosas que debo decirte, tantas cosas que tendríamos que hacer juntos, deberías estar aquí para planear ese viaje a Londres, quejarte de los resultados de tus exámenes junto con Ron. Ambos regañándome por ser tan necia en mi promedio y aún así ser una "rata de biblioteca" y esperando nerviosos por lo que nos espera afuera. Ahora todo es tan confuso, tan incierto…

Se recargó en la lápida y abrazó sus piernas a su pecho.

▬ ¿Por qué te fuiste? – lloró con más fuerza, el dolor la estaba matando, sentía no poder más – Me mentiste, me mentiste…

Quería hacerse daño, presionaba con tal fuerza sus piernas que el dolor que comenzaba a sentir no era nada comparado con su alma rota.

Las lágrimas bañaban su rostro triste y lleno de dolor.

▬ Prometiste quedarte conmigo, me prometiste que creceríamos juntos y que pasara lo que pasara no te irías por nada del mundo – sollozó la bruja – Me prometiste que tendríamos una enorme familia y siempre estarías aquí para cuidarme… - sollozó con más fuerza y hundió su cabeza entre sus piernas y brazos.

Lloró por largo tiempo, no sabía cuánto había pasado. Era la primera vez desde la última en la que había estado en ese lugar, ya hace tiempo.

En vez de que se hiciera más real todo aquello, cada vez que lo recordaba era más confuso, y ahora que se encontraba de nuevo donde fue el inicio del fin, era aún más bizarro.

Tanto había pasado desde la última vez que se vieron, se sonrieron sin motivo alguno, rieron juntos por alguna extraña razón o unieron sus labios en un cálido beso, sólo un mes y todo era tan lejano, tan doloroso y confuso.

Tan cercanas y tan lejanas las promesas que se habían jurado, los sueños que habían tratado de realizar en su momento. Todo acabó tan rápido. Las razones eran claras. Los motivos no. Mucho menos las acciones.

Sólo deseaba poder sentirlo una última vez, aspirar su aroma, intentar peinar ese rebelde cabello azabache, poder irse con él. Todo había acabado. Toda ella se había ido junto a él. Sólo una vez deseaba ver esos ojos verdes que tanto adoraba y poder decirle que algún día iniciarían la familia que algún día habían soñado tener.

Sus ojos estaban hinchados de tanto llorar, su delicado rostro dolor expresaba. Parecía como si las lágrimas se le hubiesen acabado. Cerró los ojos, la pesadez y el cansancio le ganaban. Es como si todo su cuerpo lentamente se desintegrara, Lo único que sentía era su respiración. Tan lenta, tan traicionera, tan pesada.

Una cálida mano se posó en su cuello y suavemente comenzó a proporcionar una delicada caricia, como si tratase de quitar algún malestar, era exactamente el masaje que Harry le dada cuando se estresaba demasiado y trataba de que se relajara.

Era tan real la caricia, no quería saber si era o no real, si era una persona real o sólo era su imaginación. Estaba segura de que era Harry. Lo necesitaba tanto.

▬ _**Todo estará bien, lo prometo**_

▬ Lo sé. Harry, lo sé – susurró la castaña.

Imágenes de lo sucedido la noche de la terrible pérdida llegaron a su mente. Las mismas que de día y noche la perturbaban.

▬ _**Nunca me gustaron los hurones, ¿sabes?**_

▬ _**¿Te quedarías conmigo?**_

▬ _**¿Te he dicho que te amo? **_

▬… _**crecer juntos y tener muchos hijos…**_

▬ _**Todo estará bien, lo prometo, ya todo pasó…**_

▬ Harry – susurró y abrió los ojos. Había posado su mano donde sintió la caricia, sólo estaba su mano, pero una brisa ligeramente fría recorrió su cuerpo. Se levantó lentamente.

▬ Adiós, Harry. Por siempre y para siempre.

Caminando entre lápidas, aspiraba aquella delicada corriente que hacía, a lo lejos parecía que alguien la observaba, era alguien encapuchado. No le asustó, ahora toda preocupación era absurda, qué más daba. Siguió caminando y agachó su mirada.

Los días siguieron pasando, muchos caminaban como si nada hubiese pasado, simplemente dejaban los hechos atrás, sin darse cuenta que muchos murieron para que todos aquellos que ahora paseaban sin preocupaciones lo pudieran hacer.

Hermione caminó largo tiempo, recorrió todos los pasillos del colegio sin darse cuenta de qué día era. Otro fin de semana se había acercado sin motivos de disfrutarlo, sólo con una única diferencia: se despertó con una sonrisa, había soñado con Harry, fue un sueño extraño, él le decía que todo estaría bien, que tenía que seguir adelante, tenía mucho por vivir, que lo hiciera por él y por lo que le podía dar a tanta gente, y siempre lo llevaría en su corazón pasara lo que pasara.

Como era costumbre, pocos eran los que se quedaban en el colegio, ya fuese por hablar con profesores, ponerse al corriente con los apuntes para los finales o porque simplemente no había el humor para salir y preferían descansar en los jardines, salas comunes o caminar sin rumbo fijo y que al parecer sólo era ella y uno que otro rezagado que tenía un destino.

Mientras caminaba recordó el sueño. El Harry del sueño tenía razón, ella quería disfrutar de su vida, el día que el chico murió él se lo pidió. Ella sabía que tenía que continuar con su vida, nunca lo olvidaría, sólo que había algo que no se lo permitía, tenía que saber que era para poder hacerlo, es como si el mismísimo Harry se lo quisiera decir para que ambos siguieran con lo suyo.

Le dolía un poco la cabeza, no era de esperarse, desde lo sucedido los dolores eran de diario. Estiró los brazos, se sentía adolorida, giró la cabeza descansando su cuello para sacar el estrés que sentía y cerró los ojos unos segundos. Observó con tranquilidad a su alrededor, sin querer empezó a caminar por el pasillo donde había sucedido la tragedia que marcó a muchos. Desde hacía un mes que no caminaba por allí, lo evita siempre, y una vez más lo recorría.

Se escucharon pasos a su espalda, pero no giró, sería otro estudiante que se apresuraba para no perderse de la visita al pueblo, pasaron unos segundos y dejaron de escucharse. A mitad del pasillo se detuvo, allí había tenido su última platica con su mejor amigo, su novio…el día de su muerte.

Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, el aroma de los árboles llenó sus pulmones, giró su cuello lentamente. Tenía la costumbre de sacarse el anillo y hacerlo girar en el dedo con su otra mano. Se le cayó, pero no hizo nada, siguió con los ojos cerrados, escuchó el ruido que hizo el anillo al caer y como se alejaba rodando, ya no importaba nada, sólo quería se detuviera el tiempo.

Agachó su cabeza para masajear su cien y caminó hacia donde se escuchó el ruido que hizo el anillo, de repente se escuchó una pisada que lo detuvo. Ella sólo se agachó para recogerlo sin ver quien era la persona y al ver que no movía el pie, alzó su mirada. Él la vio desafiante y quitó el pie, ella lo tomó y se levantó. Se miraron fijamente por algunos segundos cara a cara, sin decirse nada, sólo sostuvieron la mirada.

Hermione se hizo a un lado y caminó en sentido contrario a Draco Malfoy. A unos metros de la bruja, se escucharon los pasos del mago resonar hacia el otro lado. Y a lo lejos se escuchó:

▬ ¿Eso era lo único para lo que le alcanzó a Potter? ¿Hacerte un anillo en vez de comprarte uno?

Hermione giró enseguida. Malfoy mientras le decía aquello caminaba dándole la espalda.

Y con voz menos potente como lo había hecho con el comentario anterior continuó.

▬ Yo pude haber comprado algo mejor…

La bruja no terminaba de digerir lo último, así que tardó varios segundos en reaccionar y decir algo al respecto, lo único que pudo hacer fue observarlo alejarse, pero fue cuando Malfoy giró al pasillo derecho que reaccionó y sintió como su cuerpo se ponía helado.

▬ Fuiste tú – dijo en voz alta Hermione, su voz le temblada y enseguida puso sus manos en su boca. Sorprendida, pero bastante segura de lo que decía. Y empezó a caminar hacia él.

Malfoy en cuanto escuchó aquello se detuvo en seco. Se giró hacia ella.

▬ ¿De qué estupideces hablas, Granger? – el mismo Malfoy que siempre los insultaba, le respondió de igual manera.

▬ Fuiste tú, Malfoy – agarró aire la bruja y se acercó un poco más a Draco.

▬ Habla de una vez, sangre sucia – con una extraña voz respondió el mago y se detuvo a tan sólo un paso frente a la bruja.

▬ Aquella noche…la noche que murió – su voz se quebró y agarró aire para poder continuar – Eras tú el que giró por ese pasillo cuando llegué con Harry…

A Malfoy le cambió totalmente la mirada e hizo una mueca de burla, como si desease que llegara ese momento, pero a la vez bastante preocupado por lo que pudiese pasar ahora que todo había terminado.

▬ Ahora entiendo todo – se le escaparon algunas lágrimas – Harry me lo dijo…todo tiene lógica…él me dijo que nunca le habían gustado los hurones….yo te vi cuando estabas con él, y lo atacaste cobardemente en el suelo…fuiste tú el que giró por ese pasillo.

Se acercó a Draco hasta pegar por completo su cuerpo y sus rostros estaban tan cerca que sentían el aliento del otro.

▬ Eres un asesino.

▬ No es ninguna novedad, Granger – Malfoy se acercó a su oído y le susurró – Felicidades, lo descubriste.

▬ ¿Cómo pudiste? – el semblante de Hermione cambió completamente y retrocedió un paso. Asustada.

▬ Todo terminó – susurró Draco dando un paso hacia ella – Las cosas cambiaron, ya nada será como antes. Mi destino es el mismo.

Se dio la vuelta y continuó caminando para dirigirse a las mazmorras.


	6. Todo terminó

▬ _**¡No! – gritó Hermione a todo pulmón aterrorizada. Su grito se escuchó en todo el castillo. Un grito desgarrado, lleno de miedo, dolor; causándole frio en la columna al atacante de su amigo.**_

▬ _**Todo terminó, Potter – escuchó decir el niño que vivió casi inconsciente a su atacante, al culpable de ese terrible dolor.**_

▬ _**Hermione – susurró el ojiverde tirado en el frio suelo de uno de los pasillos oscuros de Hogwarts. **_

_**La sombra que se proyecta en el cuerpo del Gryffindor se esfumó en cuanto vio acercarse a la sangre sucia.**_

▬ _**¡Harry! – susurró la castaña.**_

_**Se arrodilló a un lado de su mejor amigo y lo tomó de las manos.**_

▬ _**Hermione, no te preocupes, sólo son algunos golpes, no pasa nada, no llores – dijo Harry como pudo, respirando con trabajo.**_

▬ _**Harry, tengo que llevarte a la enfermería – Hermione parecía ser otra persona, estaba totalmente pálida, se veía desesperada, fuera de sí.**_

▬ _**Hermione, será mejor que los dos nos quedemos aquí, ya pedí ayuda, no tardan en llegar – sonrió Harry y le besó una mano.**_

_**Hermione apoyó la cabeza de Harry en sus piernas.**_

▬ _**Todo estará bien, todo estará bien – susurraba una y otra vez Hermione acariciando la cabeza de Harry.**_

▬ _**Lo sé – sonrió Harry y cerró los ojos.**_

▬ _**Harry, vamos, no te duermas, quédate despierto conmigo – se asustó Hermione y le presionó la mano – Si lo haces, yo también lo haré.**_

_**Eso le causó mucha gracia al león.**_

_**Se quedaron callados un corto tiempo.**_

▬ _**¿Te acuerdas cuando te dije "recuérdame de esta manera"? – comento en voz baja Harry, su respiración era algunas veces dolorosa, pausada y ruidosa.**_

_**En cuanto ella escuchó esa frase, las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos sin cesar y se tapó la boca para ahogar su llanto, y como pudo, por fin dijo:**_

▬ _**Sí, Harry, ¿por qué lo preguntas?**_

▬ _**No, por nada – dijo sonriente – Sólo era para saber si me habías hecho caso ese día.**_

_**Se rió divertido y por fin le sacó una sonrisa a la bruja.**_

▬ _**No hagas eso – sollozó la castaña y lo besó en la frente – No te despidas – dijo en voz baja para que él no la escuchara. **_

▬ _**No lo estoy haciendo, sólo te hago plática – contestó Harry y la volteó a ver directamente a los ojos.**_

_**Harry con la ayuda de Hermione se incorporó con trabajo y se recargó en el pecho de ella.**_

_**Cerró los ojos.**_

▬ _**Harry, por favor no te duermas – dijo desesperada. Le acarició su cara.**_

▬ _**Estoy mareado, es sólo eso – contestó el ojiverde – Cuando cierro los ojos no siente tanto esa horrible sensación de que se mueve todo.**_

▬ _**Perfecto, pero sígueme hablando – insistió y lo acomodó mejor en su regazo.**_

▬ _**Hermione, ¿te he dicho que te amo? – abrió los ojos y los posó en los de la bruja.**_

▬ _**Siempre lo haces – sonrió ella y de nuevo comenzaron las lágrimas a salir. Harry – después de un corto silencio continuó - ¿te he dicho que te amo?**_

▬ _**Todos los días… a cada minuto… - sonrió divertido el mago y suspiró con dolor – Me lo recuerdas todos los días.**_

_**Ambos rieron sueltamente. Uno con trabajo y el otro con dolor.**_

_**Harry de nuevo se recargó su cabeza entre la cabeza y el cuello de la bruja, cerró los ojos y repentinamente comentó:**_

▬ _**Nunca me gustaron los hurones, ¿sabes?.**_

▬ _**¿Qué? – se extraño sobremanera la bruja.**_

▬ _**Me siento débil – movió la cabeza el ojiverde y miró a su castaña – Toda esa acción me quitó energía, vaya que ser un héroe es agotador y más los fans como tú me dejan exhausto – dijo serio el mago y luego rió suavemente. **_

_**Ella entre moleste y divertida comentó:**_

▬ _**Harry, no digas idioteces – de nuevo sollozó.**_

_**Unas cuantas lágrimas brotaron de los ojos verdes del chico.**_

_**La castaña pasó un pie detrás de la espalda del chico para que éste descansara su espalda y después lo acomodó mejor en su regazo y así poder abrazarlo fuertemente.**_

▬ _**¿Te quedarías conmigo? – preguntó en voz baja el Gryffindor y tomó la mano de Hermione y entrelazaron sus dedos.**_

▬ _**Por siempre... – susurró ella.**_

▬… _**y para siempre… - la acompañó en terminar la frase y le regaló una sonrisa.**_

▬ _**¡Harry, Hermione! – un grito lejano hizo eco en el pasillo.**_

_**Ron y otras más personas corrían hacia ellos. Estaban casi en las mismas condiciones. Sucios, con sangre, cortadas, golpes.**_

▬ _**Ya están aquí – avisó emocionada la castaña – Te podrás bien…**_

▬ _**Lo sé, lo se´- susurró y abrió los ojos.**_

_**Su respiración era tranquila, pausada, demasiada tranquila.**_

▬ _**Harry, ya estoy aquí – se arrodilló Ron del otro lado y lo tomó de la mano, apretándosela fuertemente.**_

▬ _**Ya lo sé, Ron – sonrió Harry e hizo una débil mueca burlona – Te estaba esperando…**_

▬ _**Vaya, sólo saliste con rasguños – se sorprendió Ron – No serás visibles como tu rayo de la frente, Potter – comentó imitando a Snape.**_

▬ _**No importa – alzó los hombros, cerró los ojos, respiró profundo, los volvió abrir y continuó – Todo estará bien, lo prometo, después de esto todo estará bien, todo…**_

▬ _**Si, Harry, todo terminó, también te prometemos que estará bien, pase lo que pase – dijo Ron pálido, se veía mal, con la voz ronca, haciendo fuerza por no desvanecerse igual que su amiga.**_

▬ _**Pase lo que pase – comentó Hermione y le dio otro beso en la frente, con suavidad, con amor.**_

_**Ni Ron ni Hermione soltaron de la mano a Harry cuando por arte de magia apareció una camilla y pusieron sobre ella al herido.**_

_**Emprendieron su camino.**_

_**El Gryffindor con la fuerza que pudo presionó las manos de sus dos acompañantes.**_

▬ _**Por siempre…**_

▬… _**y para siempre…**_

_**Y les regaló una tierna sonrisa. Hermione lo observó largo tiempo, dirigió su mirada al pelirrojo, la sostuvo allí y cayó desmayada.**_

Tras unos días, varios aurores llegaron al colegio para cuestionar a Draco Malfoy. Hermione puso al corriente al director del Colegio sobre lo que había recordado, ya que al bloquearse por el dolor que sentía, olvidó por completo aquel día, y sin embargo estaba dispuesta a saber la verdad, era como si el destino los hubiese puesto a los dos allí, a ella y Malfoy. Los Weasley también ya estaban al tanto de lo que recordó, ellos la apoyaban por completo.

Pasaron algunos dias y Malfoy seguía custodiado en una celda de azkaban, aún no se sabía nada, él seguía en la posición de que no había cometido ningún asesinato a pesar de tener la marca tenebrosa. Aún sabiendo los encargados del caso del rubio que hace un mes habían agarrado a muchos mortifagos, no podían culpar por completo a Draco de asesinato, y por ser menor de edad, se asumía que había sido obligado a ser marcado y mucho menos de que fuera un mortífago. Sin embargo, lo llevaron a azkaban por la relación existente con varios mortifagos, pero sin podérsele juzgar por leyes existentes que lo protegían y por las razones obvias de que en aquel entonces hubo tantos asesinatos que ahora no se le podía juzgar sin evidencia.

Ya había pasado un mes, ni siquiera la gente más importante y de dinero podía ayudarlo, muchos de aquellos eran mortifagos encerrados o que habían huido, entre ellos estaban sus padres, quienes no se arriesgaron a regresar y se les había dado por muertos. Mientras tanto, el Slytherin seguía encerrado.

▬ Hermione, no puedes hacer eso – dijo desesperado Ron. Estaban en una habitación bastante oscura.

La bruja estaba sentada a un lado de su amigo. Y le tomó de la mano.

▬ Es mi decisión, Ron, tengo mis razones – y se levantó. Un auror la esperaba en la puerta – Créeme...

▬ Lo sé – le regaló una sonrisa su amiga – "Cachetada con guante blanco" – empezó a reí con su amiga – Para que veas que sí te escucho cuando dices tus cosas muggles.

Caminaron por un largo pasillo oscuro y llegaron a una sala a una puerta al final. La abrieron y entró el auror.

▬ Adelante, cualquier cosa estaré esperando afuera – dijo el que la acompañaba y cerró la puerta.

Era un lugar pequeño. Había una cama en una esquina y a un lado había una ventana amplia con barrotes por donde entraba el poco sol que había por la puesta del atardecer. Se dirigió hacia él.

▬ No yo autoricé visitas, lárguense – dijo Malfoy. Estaba sentado a la orilla de la cama con la cabeza hacia abajo.

▬ Es una pena que no quieras que te visiten – respondió Hermione frente a él.

El mago levantó la cabeza. La reacción que tuvo el rubio no fue la que esperaba la bruja.

▬ Granger, ¿qué haces aquí? – sorprendido se puso de pie.

▬ Lo mismo que tú. Esperando a que digan algo – dijo ella tranquila.

▬ Deberías de esperar en tu casa tomando un té con el Weasley y brindar en mi honor, porque todavía no tienen nada – Draco caminó hacia la puerta – Y no van a descubrir nada. No tienen evidencia, lo sabes.

Hermione lo observó y recorrió la mirada por el lugar, a pesar de ser un espacio sucio, Malfoy la mantenía lo más limpio posible, su cama estaba arreglada y en el suelo había una charola con un plato y vaso de metal abollado. A pesar de todo Malfoy mantenía su orgullo de realeza.

▬ Lo sé, es sólo que quería verte – dijo Hermione viéndolo directamente a los ojos y dejó su chamarra sobre la cama del chico.

▬ Es apenas que te das cuenta que me amas – dijo sarcástico el mago y se acercó a ella.

▬ No, Malfoy, es apenas que me doy cuenta sobre lo que dijiste – rió burlona la castaña y se acercó a la ventana dándole la espalda.

▬ Te escucho – dijo Malfoy después de un rato al ver que ella no decía nada.

▬ "Yo pude haber comprado algo mejor" – susurró Hermione viendo como se ponía el sol.

Nadie dijo nada. Se hizo silencio, a lo lejos se escuchaba como las olas se rompían en la parte más baja de donde estaban.

▬ Soy un asesino, Granger – se acercó y se puso atrás de ella - ¿Por qué no tienes miedo? Puedo atacarte si quiero. Lo sabes.

▬ Lo sé, Malfoy – dijo de nuevo, esta vez se giró ella – Pero no lo harías.

▬ ¿Y según tú, por qué? – se rió burlón el mago.

▬ Lo sé – susurró la bruja.

▬ Deja de decir eso, maldición – dijo exaltado el mago y se aventó a ella agarrándola por el cuello con una de sus manos.

Ella sólo cerró los ojos asustada. Él al principio presionó un poco y luego dejó de hacerlo, pero dejó su mano donde mismo. Al contrario, empezó a sobar lentamente donde lastimó hace unos segundos.

▬ No es necesario que te lo diga, Draco – respondió Hermione tranquila y abrió los ojos – Tú lo sabes, al igual que yo.

▬ ¿De qué hablas, Granger? La muerte de Potter te afectó el cerebro – se burló de nuevo el rubio y la soltó.

▬ Vaya que lo olvidas todo – se rió Hermione divertida – Tú fuiste el que me acarició el cuello cuando estaba en la tumba de Harry, reconozco tu mano ahora, eras el encapuchado. Tú fuiste el que me tiró de ese banco, tú estuviste presente cuando Harry me dijo que nos casáramos y estabas ese día en el bosque…no soy tonta, Malfoy. ¿Pero matar a Harry por nada? – Hermione se acercó al rubio, quien estaba recargado en una de las paredes.

▬ O te tenía yo o no eras nadie – fue la respuesta del rubio y se acercó a ella.

▬ Noticia de última hora – respondió del mismo modo que lo haría un Malfoy orgulloso – Ni ahora ni nunca.

▬ Te equivocas, Granger – respondió Malfoy – Ahora que no estás con Potter no estarás con nadie. Lo amabas tanto que la culpa no te dejará vivir si te enamoras de otro.

▬ No vengo a hablar de eso, Malfoy – interrumpió la bruja un poco alterada, lo único que quería era salir de allí, alejarse de él para siempre, hacerle saber lo que sentía y poder seguir con su vida en paz.

▬ Te escucho, Granger, ahora no tienes a ningún profesor para que te oiga dar tus aburridas charlas y dotes de rata de biblioteca – se burló abiertamente el mago.

▬ Tanto tú como yo sabemos que no te encontrarán culpable, hay motivos de sobra y debido a todo esto, decidí quitar la demanda y alejarme de todo esto que me está haciendo mucho daño y declaré que todo se debía a "mi trauma" por el dolor y el odio que te tengo, pero sabemos que no es así. Mataste a Harry cobardemente. Sólo es cuestión de días para que salgas de aquí y continúes con tu vida. Qué más da si la gente se entera que tú eres el asesino del niño que vivió y resulta ser que sales libre de esto tiempo después.

Sabes, a final de cuentas se resume a lo mismo, algún día se sabrá la verdad y se hará justicia, y si no es así, hay un Dios…todo se paga con la misma moneda.

Se giró hacia la ventana y se quedó observando lo poco que quedaba de sol. Las lágrimas empezaron a salir, por más fuerte que se hiciera, no podía evitar el enojo y tristeza que sentía. Después de un largo tiempo, se limpió la cara, respiró profundamente y giró hacia Malfoy.

▬ ¿Pero, por qué matarlo? – cuestionó Hermione viéndolo.

▬ Nunca lo entenderías – dijo él, estaba a sólo unos pasos de ella.

▬ Lo entiendo, pudiste regalarme un mejor anillo – respondió sarcástica - Pero no asesinar a alguien por eso.

▬ Nacimos para diferentes mundos – se cruzó de brazos molesto el rubio.

Se quedaron callados. Hermione se acercó a él y lo besó. Malfoy enseguida le respondió el beso y puso sus manos en la cintura, mientras ella acariciaba su rostro delicadamente. El beso se hizo profundo, sus lenguas jugaron suavemente, finalmente tras un par de minutos, el chico mordió suavemente el labio inferior de la bruja. La respiración del mago estaba un poco agitada.

▬ No, Malfoy, nacimos en el mismo mundo – le dijo ella y tomó su chamarra de la cama – Yo pude haberte amado de no ser por la basura que siempre has sido desde que te conocí, nunca te dejes ir por las apariencias, hay que luchar por lo que quieres.

▬ Digas lo que digas, nada cambiará, Granger – respondió después de unos segundos el chico, aún no reaccionaba sobre lo que había pasado – Para mí siempre serás la sangre sucia de siempre.

▬ Me pregunto – continuó Granger poniéndose frente a él – Cómo podrás vivir con esa realidad. Quitarle lo más importante a la única persona que has amado.

▬ Como siempre lo he hecho – respondió el mago arrogante.

▬ Te equivocas, Malfoy – se acercó a la puerta la bruja y llamó al auror – Vivirás al igual que yo, pero con la diferencia de que yo recordaré a Harry como la persona más maravillosa del mundo y a ti como alguien que por no tenerme se convirtió en un asesino y que pudiendo tener mucho más, se quedó con los brazos vacíos. Espero que puedas vivir con eso. Has cuentas, tenemos casi 17 años, nos faltan muchos vivir.

Abrieron la puerta y salió sin mirar atrás.

▬ Granger, espera… - escuchó decir a Malfoy y giró hacia él antes de que cerraran de nuevo la puerta y se acercó a él – De haber sabido que te causaría eso a ti…

▬ Yo también lo siento – varias lágrimas corrieron por el delicado rostro de Hermione – Que tengas una buena vida, Malfoy.

FIN

Espero que hayan disfrutado esta corta historia. En lo personal me gustó mucho. Nunca había hecho algo relacionado con Harry y Hermione, y esto fue lo que se me ocurrió. Es una bonita historia, lamentablemente tuvo que ser de esta forma. Me agradó escribirla. Espero sus mensajes y me digan que les pareció. Muero por saberlo. Un beso enorme a todos aquellos que leyeron capítulo tras capítulo y esperaban ansiosos el nuevo. En fin, esta historia ha llegado a su final. Mil gracias a todos.


End file.
